


baby, you're my one way ticket out of hell

by jungkinkie



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, endgame narry obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkinkie/pseuds/jungkinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks of groaning and moaning to his best friend because he'd lost the "Only boyfriend I've had with abs, ACTUAL ABS!" Earning him a sudden splash of water over his head</p><p>(or, the one where harry has a lot of boyfriends and his best friend helps him get over them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you're my one way ticket out of hell

-:-:-:-

It hadn't taken Harry a long time to get over Zayn.

Zayn with his pretty eyes, and his pouty smoulder, and his inked skin.

Zayn was a tattoo artist from downtown who's skin was adorned with pictures and doodles, and Harry's name in Arabic on his left wrist.

Zayn and Harry were together for four and a half months, but it actually only took about three days for Harry to get over him.

They met at a house party that Harry had been dragged to by his best friend, despite his efforts to decline. Zayn and Harry had bumped into each other on the way to the bathroom, and after deciding the party was lame they fucked in a dirty bedroom.

Three days of sitting on the sofa and moping to his best friend, earning him a smack on the back of the head and a stern; "He _cheated_ on you, you should be celebrating that that bastard's out of your life. He had the best guy in the world and he threw it away for some slag? He's not worth your time, Harry." Swiftly followed by a hand dragging him to the nearest gay bar was all it took for Zayn to be completely out of his head and heart.

"I just wasn't that into him any more," was Harry's reply to people who asked what happened.

-:-:-:-

Louis, on the other hand took a little longer.

Louis, with his shiny hair and his sweet talking and the way he could crawl under your skin.

Louis was a bartender from the classy part of London who'd made a million promises to 'love Harry forever'.

Louis and Harry were together for three months and it took twice as long for Harry to rid him from his life.

They had met at the gay bar Harry had been 'oh-so-willingly' dragged to by his best friend. After Louis had come off his shift, they ended up giving each other sloppy head in one of the bathroom stalls.

Three months of tears and used tissues piling up in his bin earning him a pillow thrown at his face and a sharp; "He broke up with you, but it's his fucking loss. You were the best thing that's ever happened to him, and now he's never going to get the opportunity to have you because he was a dick. Come on, go out there, be the sexy, single guy you are and find a new guy! You don't need him." Suddenly followed by a sheet of paper with names written down next to a phone number, his friend explaining that they were all single gay guys, willing to go on a date with Harry.

This was the final step for Harry to forget about the boy who was, "Overly feminine, he looks and sounds like a girl, it just took me a while to realise that. If I wanted a girl, I wouldn't be gay." In Harry's own words.

-:-:-:-

Liam was somewhat easy to forget, compared to Louis, anyway.

Liam with his washboard abs and his personality of a puppy and his loving demeanour.

Liam was a fireman from up North who's apartment was filled with pictures of family and friends, and Harry.

Liam and Harry were together for seven months, once Harry had decided he'd stop going for the sex-crazed, no good bad boys.

They had met due to Liam looking like the only decent person on that "Stupid fucking list" that had been given to him. Eventually going on a date, the two hot it off immediately, and we're eager to have a hot make-out session in Harry's apartment. Three weeks of groaning and moaning to his best friend because he'd lost the "Only boyfriend I've had with _abs_ , ACTUAL ABS!" Earning him a sudden splash of water over his head and an annoyed; "Harry, you said it yourself, the spark wasn't there any more! What's the big deal? If you stopped loving him, you stopped loving him. Stop crying over some guy you don't really care about, slap yourself in the face and get over it. You know what you need? You need a holiday. Away from relationships and away from guys and away from distractions. Yes! It's perfect! We'll go to... Ibiza!" Followed by him being dragged to the computer to begin holiday planning.

"I guess we just weren't meant to be." Were the words that came out of Harry's mouth once someone would ask about the fireman.

-:-:-:-

Niall was the worst, the hardest, the most difficult thing Harry ever had to bear in his life.

Niall with his good advice and his constant need to make Harry happy and his being there at the brunet's beck and call.

Niall was Harry's unemployed best friend from Ireland who mooched off his parents money to afford going to gay bars and book spur-of-the-moment holidays. Niall who's life was basically a blur of **HarryHarryHarry** and doing anything for the boy.

Niall and Harry had been friends since diapers, and it was no wonder the boys were joined at the hip. Niall and Harry met at school when they were four, Harry calling Niall out on his "funny accent" and Niall calling harry out on his "dumb hair". After both being sent to the teacher to apologise, they hugged it out and instantly became inseparable.

Seven years of standing by Harry once he had come out as gay was a mere blink for the nineteen years they'd known each other. It had never once crossed his mind that his Niall could be the one. "I mean, it all adds up, mum. He's always been the one to be there for me, he knows me basically inside out, he's been the one to help me and take care of me. I- I think I might be in love with him." Were the secrets muttered to his mother through choked sobs on the phone.

But then, _he_ came into the picture. Josh with the stupid quiff and the really shit (really good) drumming and the fucking way he "stole my Niall from me."

Josh was a drummer in a band from Spain, who was an absolute angel, and was really all Niall ever needed. Josh and Niall had been together for a total of three weeks when Harry couldn't take it any more, when his shell finally cracked.

Josh and Niall met at a bar where Josh's band were playing a gig in Ibiza, and the minute Niall laid eyes on him and tapped Harry's shoulder, Harry knew the blond was gone for.

Three weeks. Three fucking weeks of "hearing my Niall fucking knee deep in crappy Josh's ass." Three weeks of "seeing my Niall and crappy Josh stealing kisses while watching fucking Finding Nemo, who the hell does that?" Three weeks of "Mum, I can't take it any more. Why does he love Josh? Why doesn't he love _me_?"

-:-:-:-

Harry had tried, he had tried oh-so-hard to just be happy for the boy, to let him have the love he deserved. He tried to grin and bear it, but the incessant giggles and "No, you hang up!"'s had taken their toll on Harry's heart.

Niall had noticed the distance radiating from the boy, and when he heard a choked; "I can't do this-" and feet sprinting out of the living room during Kung-fu panda, he followed the boy. Sheepishly knocking on his bedroom door, Niall entered quickly.

"Go away," a muffled noise rose from under the bedsheets, followed by a rustling of the sheets.

"I haven't seen you this beat up since Louis, Hazlan. Why are you all sad? Who broke your heart now?" He cooed, brushing his hands over the large lump in the bed.

"Doesn't matter, I never had a chance anyway, he's happy now," Harry grumbled, wrapping himself even tighter in his duvet cocoon.

"But you're not, and we can't have that. Come on, don't be a grump. I've not got anything new to hit you in the face with!" The Irishman chuckled, leaning his head on the blob.

"Why Josh?" The blob blurted, earning a furrowing of the brows from Niall.

"Huh?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Why do you love Josh? Why don't you love _me_?" Harry whined, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"I- what?" Niall practically choked, standing up and struggling to breathe.

"You heard what I said, 'm not saying it again." Harry huffed.

"Are you actually mental?!" The blond stood, and- oh. Was Harry really that undesirable?

"You think I put up with you for eighteen years of my life at your beck and call, spending my every waking moment making you happy because I just happened to feel like it?" Niall blurted, before continuing. "Did you ever notice me? No. You were too busy with Zayn, Louis and Liam to even give me a second glance. I would've dropped anything and anyone just for one fucking kiss on the cheek from you! I thought one day, maybe you'd realise that my efforts were so that you'd want to take _me_ home and cry over _me_ instead. But you never did. I love Josh because he sees me. He notices me and he loves me back. I'm not just 'the best friend' with Josh, I'm the 'boyfriend'." He wheezed, red-faced and tired from his confession.

"But what if I see you, now? Would that change anything?" Harry poked his head out of the covers, tears clearly running down his face.

"If you'd have said this to me three weeks ago my answer would've been a different one." Niall shook his head, twiddling his thumbs.

"You were always there, I could always see you, I just wasn't looking hard enough. But I see you clearly now, and surely that's all that matters." He paused, "You always were the one to help me get over my exes, but I don't want to have to get over you. I want to get under you, Niall. In every way, shape or form, even the dirty kind. I love you, and I see that now. Please, please don't go back to him."

-:-:-:-

Getting over Josh was the easiest thing Niall had ever done in his life. Josh with everything Niall had ever needed and hoped for, except for the fact that he wasn't Harry. It took about three seconds before Josh was out of the house and Niall was in Harry's arms. Sure, there was a seedling of guilt, but Niall knew an amazing guy called Liam who would suit the lad perfectly.

Niall and Harry were happy. They were what kept each other grounded, and they worked. Their parents cooing an; "I knew you two would end up together the minute you played weddings in the kitchen." Earning a blush from Niall and a chuckle from Harry.

There was no worry in Harry's mind that he wouldn't have his trusty best friend to help him get over this boyfriend if they broke up, because he knew that he'd never, not in a million years need to get over the boy.

-:-:-:-

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored on the train enjoy


End file.
